those green eyes (make no monster)
by vaporwavebomb
Summary: fumikage doesn't get jealous, not over cute boys with pretty eyes and a gorgeous laugh and freckles that probably make a thousand different constellations. okay, so he might be a little jealous. (or: tokoyami and midoriya's relationship in four parts)


Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or its characters. This story is cross-posted on my AO3 account.

(Edit: 10/16/17: I added line breaks to make reading easier!)

* * *

Midoriya Izuku is, for for a lack of a better word, sunshine incarnate. Everyone knew this, it was an accepted fact, Midoriya is a good person, so much so that he was friends with almost everyone in 1-A, barring Bakugou of course, and he was certain to be talking to someone before or in between classes.

Which is where Fumikage found himself lost. If he knew all of this, why was he getting frustrated at the sight of Midoriya laughing together with Todoroki?

Midoriya leans forward, just a little bit, and Fumikage feels his breath catch at the sight of the slowly widening grin that breaks across his face. He wonders what it would look like directed at him, only him, what he would have to say, act, do, just to see that smile.

Fumikage, snaps his attention down at his desk and resolves to get out these emotions later in a poem, already mapping it out in his head, knowing exactly who it will be about.

* * *

Fumikage has an aesthetic, one that runs perfectly with his personality, his quirk, his everything, and that includes his room. And yes, like most people who have bat wings taped onto their AC, an altar set up on their dresser, and a sword beside their bed, he finds himself a little embarrassed when people come into his room.

But, well, he can make at least small exceptions.

"Wow, Tokoyami, you sure put a lot of effort into your room," Midoriya chirps.

Fumikage almost preens, keeping a careful eye on the fluttering hands next to his set of crystals.

"Thank you, Midoriya," he murmurs, ducking his head.

It's quiet, before Fumikage finally thinks to ask, "What's wrong, Midoriya? It's not like you to be up so late."

Midoriya breathes out a laugh, his teeth sink into his lower lip and Fumikage struggles to steer his gaze back to green eyes. When Midoriya texted him, asking if he was awake he didn't hesitate to invite him over. In the still darkness, he caught the slight tremors, the way his shoulders rose up, almost as if he was readying himself for a punch, but there was no one who would hurt him, not at UA.

Was there?

"It's silly, really," Midoriya says.

Fumikage doesn't respond, other than sliding further along his bed, gesturing for Midoriya to sit beside him. Midoriya accepts, gingerly padding across the floor, as if one of their classmates would wake up if he moved too fast, and he sat just as gently.

"I had a nightmare," Midoriya begins, his voice so shaky a strong wind could knock it down, "it was bad. I-I was in middle school and B- _someone_ just wouldn't stop hurting me. N one came to save me, no matter how loud I cried. I was alone, and that was that. It felt so real, t-too real, I guess I had to make sure that I wasn't there."

A lot of things ran through his head, something to say, from questioning ( _What do you mean_ someone _hurt you? I know who it was, what did he_ _do to you to make you so afraid?_ ) to comforting ( _It's alright Midoriya, you're safe_ ) but it didn't feel right.

Instead, what came out was, "I think that no matter what has happened in your past, you're okay now, and you have people who would do anything to protect you, m-me included."

"Yeah," Midoriya says, nodding, and there are tears, shining just so in the dim lamplight. "Yeah."

"Do you-"

"Could I-"

They both stop, before chuckling, and Midoriya nods at him to continue.

Fumikage looks for that surge of courage he had only moments ago, finds it just out of his reach, and makes a leap. "D-do you want to stay here tonight? W-with me?"

Midoriya stares, and for a moment, Fumikage swears he can hear his own heartbeat, incessantly pounding in his chest.

Then, like a flower caught mid bloom, Midoriya slowly grins. It's watery and crooked, but it's sincere, bright in a way that makes Fumikage feel warm straight through his core.

"That's what I was about to ask. Y-yeah, thanks, it would really help."

In the morning, Fumikage finds Midoriya in his arms, legs between legs, Dark Shadow quiet as can be, and he wonders if this moment will forever belong to him.

* * *

It's movie night, and they're finally watching a horror movie, Fumikage's choice, actually. Dark Shadow buzzes with excitement on his shoulder, but talking to Shouji makes it pretty easy to ignore.

Until, that is, in a voice no where _close_ to what he must think is a whisper, Dark Shadow chirps in his ear, "Look, look, it's Midoriya! And he looks especially cute in his pajamas."

Fumikage's beak snaps shut, and he stares at Shouji's wide eyes. Slowly, one of his arms raises up, with an especially smug grin.

"Tokoyami-"

"No."

"You know that it's okay to-"

"Not happening."

Shouji shrugs, but his gaze is locked firmly behind him. "Well, Dark Shadow was right, he does look pretty cute."

Fumikage feels his resolve quickly weaken under the firm press of his gay feelings. He slowly moves, trying to make the move as nonchalant as possible, and utterly fails the moment he'd sees Midoriya.

It's nothing special, just an All Might shirt and shorts that peak under that. He's wearing socks, though, a soft grey and white pattern that barely go over his ankles. At first, Fumikage can't tell what makes them special, until, finally, he sees that they're made to look like cats paws.

He whirls around, fist clenched, hoping he can ride this emotion out. Shouji shakes his head, patting him on the shoulder.

"You could ask him to sit with us, you know?" he asks.

Fumikage entertains that thought for two seconds, and becomes lost in a fantasy of their wedding, MCR playlist and all, before promptly losing the nerve. Instead, he quietly tells Shouji he's fine, and he is.

Until, that is, when the movie actually starts. He remembers Midoriya mentioning that he gets scared easily, and before now, it hadn't meant much besides occasionally hiding behind corners and jumping out to scare him. Right now, however, it's very easy to feel a burning regret as he sees Midoriya jump and yelp in the corner of his eye, all while clutching Todoroki's arm. He wonders, just for a moment, what it would be like to have Midoriya curled under his arm, hiding away in his chest, whining when he would tease him about getting scared too easily.

It's easy to want, he thinks, but it's harder to do something about it.

So he sits and dreams about being the one to get the boy, and he comforts himself with the knowledge that his favorite stories tend to be tragedies. It's no surprise that his own love life follows that path, too.

* * *

"You've been avoiding me."

Fumikage blinks, a little surprised. It was late, and even though it was a Saturday, everyone had gone back to their rooms, ready to sleep in until the afternoon tomorrow.

 _Almost_ everyone, he corrected in his head, still staring at Midoriya. Midoriya, who was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of something steaming cupped in his hands, baggy sweatshirt sliding off of his shoulder and falling over his hands. His eyes, Fumikage dimly noted, were rimmed red, almost like he had been crying.

"You've been avoiding me," Midoriya repeated.

Fumikage swallowed and made his way a few more steps closer, not daring to look him in the eyes. "I have?"

"Don't," Midoriya said, voice frighteningly small, "don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, please."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to it's just-" he cut himself off, afraid of what he would say.

"What did I do?"

Fumikage blinked, one, two, three times, but nothing changed. "What?"

Midoriya looked desperate now, furiously worrying his lip, cup on the table right next to his hands. "W-was I too pushy? I didn't mean to bother you so many times, asking to stay with you at night, it just felt nice. Do I talk too much? You're so cool, I just don't know what to say, I didn't meant to put you off I just-"

"Midoriya!"

Midoriya stopped, his breath audible and shuddering. He was standing now, head bowed, and he looked so sad, too sad.

Fumikage remembered when he used to think that he would never feel things like jealousy or crushes. But then Midoriya came, and that was just another wall smashed as easily as every other classmate's.

"You're so amazing," he finally said into the empty stillness. Midoriya's head snapped up, mouth dropping open. "Everyone can see it, too. When you stay over, I wish you'd never leave. I love being alone with you, just me and you."

"Tokoyami…"

Fumikage pushed on, moving even closer until he stood just a foot away from Midoriya. "It's selfish, I know, but I want things from you! I just don't know how to say it without getting so scared. I-I think I love you Midoriya."

He didn't know when, but at some point he had screwed his eyes tightly shut, but they were open as quick as a flash when he heard the first sniffle. Midoriya stood, tears pouring from his eyes, but he wasn't frowning, not even close. His grin ws bright, and beautiful and it was Fumikage's.

"I'm so happy," he whispered. "I thought that you found out and you didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Found out what?"

The smile he got this time was even bigger than the last, even with the tear stains that shone next to it. "I love you too, Tokoyami!"

And that moment, Fumikage knew, was his, and the one after it, with Midoriya clutching him tightly, quietly telling him " _You're my boyfriend now, right? So call me Izuku,"_ was his too.

His and Izuku's.


End file.
